ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Phaser
Phaser is a virtual band and is called "The American Counterpart to Gorillaz". They were founded in 1992 and are still going strong in 2016. So far they've released 12 Albums with a Thirteenth Story Album called Jailbreak that'll be released in January 3rd of 2017. Backstory In 1992 Two American Men,David Woolensbury and John Mollux came up with the concept of a animated band after moving in together in a flat in Manhattan. Soon they got work and in 1999 The first phaser album was released called The Last Souls. This album got lots of good reception from critics and so the two men then started planning and releasing the second album for 2002 called The Life and Times of Alexander Black which acts as a prequel to the first album. Soon the band members were conceived,Johny Blood was the bassist and was the self proclaimed leader of the band,Robera A Caucasian skinned man who's the muscly drummer and helps the band,James Lee a 18 Year old Retired Soldier who decided to rebel against the military and soon founded the band and Alexander Black A mysterious ten year old British Pyshic who has powers to possibly destroy earth. Soon the third album was released in December of 2002 and was a hip hop based album unlike the first two albums alternative rock sound,The album was called Wrath Of The White Fist Gang which had the band in the backstory being tracked down and hunted down by an evil group called The White Fist Gang. In Early 2004 The Website for the band was establisted and was set in a ruined and bombed Manhattan in the future of 2012. A Fourth Album was released in 2004 and acted as a side album and was called Dead Beats:The Lost Songs of WOTWFG. Soon the website was updated in 2005 to include a hidden message in morse code on the wall of Johnys Room which said "2006 is when all gets resolved". Many fans questioned what this means but soon in 2006 The Gambler was releas d which acted as the fifth album and used a mixture of Alternative Rock and Electronic Music. This ended the subplot of who Alex's Father and soon revealed to be this universes version of Satan,The Gambling Man. He was defeated by Johny Blood and sucked him when he died into hell. James then rescued Johny and brought him back. In 2008 There was an ad campaign called Hunt The Truth and so teased a potential animated series for the band,this marketing include random hidden messages on t-shirts and even USB Sticks hidden in concert stadium. The Sixth Album was released in 2010 and was called Bloody Serenade and had heavy metal and prog rock influences. Five more albums were released acting as side stories and were called mythologies and focuses on a specific character and their image songs and what music they would listen to. In early 2016 it was announced on the Oprah show that they would be working on the newest album for 2017 and its title was revealed,Jailbreak. Category:Bands Category:Fictional Bands Category:Alternative rock singers Category:Traditional animated Category:CGI-animated